Wild Changes
by JinxGirl25
Summary: This is what happens when you launch out a random core taken from Dax. :)
1. Crazy Core

The group was sitting around a camp fire in the forest, telling stories. Bren was in the middle of telling the scariest story he could think of. The fire light up his face as he leaned in.

"Then out of the dark," He was saying, "Came the one bloody hook."

They where all staring at him.

"Bren," Jinja said, "That may have been the lamest campfire story I've ever heard."

"What?!" Bren plopped back down on the ground. "That story was awesome, wasnt it?" Bren looked over at Chase and Beyal for support.

Chase and Jinja looked at Bren spotting something behind him, and started to smile.

"What?" Bren asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing B" CHase said, smiling wider.

"Really, whats wrong?" Bren asked again. "Hey," He paused, "Where did Dax..." Suddenly some one grabbed him from behind, pulling him back!

"AAAHHHHHHHH! Help, somethings got me!" He yelled. He opened his eyes to find Dax smiling up at him.

"Yeah, that story was pretty lame, Glasses." Dax smiled and sat down. Chase and Jinja where both laughing loudly.

"That wasn't funny Dax!" Bren sat back up and glared at Dax.

"Do not worry Bren," Beyal said, putting his hand on Bren's shoulder, "I found that story most interesting."

"It wasnt supposed to be interesting, it was supposed to be scary." He pouted. Chase and Jinja had stopped laughing now.

"Well," Dax said, leaning back onto the ground, "I'm about ready for bed." He yawned widely. When he leaned back, something green and cylinder fell out of his jacket. Only Jinja seemed to notice.

She walked over, standing over Dax. "What is it Princess?" He asked smiling up at Jinja.

She leaned over and picked it up. "Hey, whats that?" Dax said noticing what it was and sitting up. "Give it here." He stood up, ready to take it from Jinja. He reached for it, but Jinja pulled back.

"Hey, what going on?" Chase said, noticing Jinja's sudden move.

"Give it here." Dax reached for it again, but Jinja move backwards.

"What's this Dax?" She asked, looking at what looked like a core.

"It's none of your business." He said. Lunged forwards, tripping over Bren's foot and falling into Jinja. As they fell, Jinja dropped the core and it spun out. A blast of light sent them all into darkness.


	2. Switched

All 5 teens had been knocked out from the force of the Wild Monsuno launching. It had been a while and was now morning. Dax was still on Jinja, having fallen during the fight.

Jinja started to stir. "She lifted her head and noticed Dax.

"Dax, get off!" She yelled at him.

Dax slowly opened his eyes.

"Dax, now." Jinja said.

Dax slowly say up and looked confused. "I feel heavy." He said in a softer tone.

"Yeah no kidding, you where crushing me." She retorted.

Dax reached up and touched his head. His eyes suddenly widened, and he looked at his hands.

"Ahh!" He let out a short yell. "Jinja, what is happenin`?!" He was still speaking in a softer tone.

"What are you talking about Dax?" Jinja asked. Just then Bren started to stir. Jinja walked over to him.

"What happened?" Bren asked. He looked over at Dax. "Huh?!" He said, "Me?! But that... Princess!" He yelled her name sharply.

She looked taken back for a second, then glared at him. "Don't call me that again."

Bren looked ready to retort, but just then Chase sat up. "Whats going on? What happened? Chase?" He said.

Beyal sat up and Jinja walked over to him. "What happened?"

"It's OK Beyal." Jinja said soothingly, "It was just..."

"I'm not Beyal. I..." Beyal said. He looked at himself and felt his head. "What happened?" He said, breathing loudly, "Why am I Beyal?!"

Jinja at this point was utterly confused. She turned around to Dax and advanced upon him.

"OK Dax, you have three seconds to tell me what happened with that core." She said threateningly.

Dax looked scared and backed away. "But...but..how...who...I'm not...no I'm Beyal!"

Jinja stared at him, wondering if this was a joke.

"Yeah nice going Princess." Came Bren's voice from behind her. Jinja turned around. "When you spun out that core you made us switch bodies." Bren said.

"What?" Jinja said.

"And out of them all, I had to be Bren!" Bren yelled as he stomped over to Dax and took his hat. He shoved it on and pushed his glasses up.

"What? So your Dax?" Beyal asked.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing your Chase." Bren said.

"Yeah I am.. but where's Bren? I mean the real one?" Beyal asked.

"Here!" Chase raised his hand.

"What?! Switched bodies?!" Jinja asked. "How did that happen?" She looked over at Dax.

"Um, over here Princess." Bren said. "You launched out a very unique core. When you launch this core, everyone around you is forced to switch bodies."

"Well, how do you get back?" Jinja asked.

"We need to find the Wild Monsuno, before it's time it up, and return it. Every thing should go back to normal then."

"So, what if we do not find it in time?" Beyal asked.

"Then we stay like this." Bren said simply.

"OK, let me get this straight." Jinja said, "Dax," She pointed at Dax, "Your Beyal, Bren, your Dax, Chase, your Bren, and Beyal, your Chase?"

"Yup." Bren said.

"Then we have to find the Monsuno!" Chase shrieked.

"Before we are stuck like this forever!" Dax said.


	3. Finding

**Reminder! Dax's body holds Beyal, Beyal's body holds Chase, Chase's body hold Bren, Bren's body holds Dax.**

* * *

"Ok, we need to head this way." Beyal/Chase said, pointing down a wide path.

"I think we should go this way." Chase/Bren said, looking down a more narrow path.

"OK, come on guys." Jinja said. She started to lead the team down the long narrow path.

"Wait, that is not where it went." Beyal/Chase said, not following.

"Dax would you stop?!" Jinja yelled at Bren/Dax, who had started to poke her.

"Why is no one listening?!" Beyal/Chase was starting to get angry.

"Come on, hurry up!" Chase/Bren yelled from in front.

Beyal/Chase had had it. He stormed over to Jinja and grabbed her shoulders. "Jinja! We need to turn around because the Monsuno went the other way." He said.

Jinja looked mad at being handled that way by Chase, but didn't now how to react to Beyal's body. She merely stared at him.

"Wait, how do you know where the Monsuno went?" Bren/Dax asked.

Beyal/Chase let go of Jinja and said, "Because I saw its footprints leading that way." He huffed, pointing the other way.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Chase/Bren asked. At this Beyal/Chase glared at Chase/Bren.

"Come one everyone!" Chase/Bren said, and everyone followed him down the path.

"Dax, how long do we have until the monsuno returns?" Asked a timid Dax/Beyal, looking at Bren/Dax.

"About 24 hour's." He said.

"That's not very long!" Dax/Beyal looked worried.

"You know," Chase/Bren looked over at Dax/Beyal,"I don't know why your so worried. If the monsuno does return without it's core, then you get to be Dax. I'm just saying, that I would be trying to avoid the monsuno."

Bren/Dax looked over at Chase/Bren and gave him a funny look. "Was that a compliment I just heard?"

"What?" Chase/Bren stammered, "No, I was just saying that... umm... I think Beyal looks nice like that." He finished lamely.

"Wow Bren," Beyal/Chase said sarcastically,"Nice save."

"And what do you have against me?" Bren/Dax joked around with Dax/Beyal, who thought he was serious.

"Nothing, I just... It's not really...Your fine but..." Jinja, Chase/Bren, and Beyal/Chase broke out in laughter, seeing Dax look so flustered.

"I was just kidding mate." Bren/Dax said, realizing that Bren sounded pretty stupid saying mate. Jinja and the rest broke up into harder laughter.

They all stopped suddenly when they heard a loud screech from a monsuno coming from ahead of them.


	4. Bored Monsuno

**Reminder! Dax's body holds Beyal, Beyal's body holds Chase, Chase's body holds Bren and Bren's body holds Dax.**

* * *

The team stopped in their tracks and saw a monstrous Monsuno. It was big and winged, with bright blue scales.

"Time to take this thing down!" Bren/Dax said. He pulled out Quick Force. "Launch!"

"Charger, Launch!"

"GlowBlade, Launch!"

"Boost, Launch!"

"Lock, Launch!"

They had all launched out their core's and now had the Monsuno out numbered. It was time to battle.

"GlowBlade, attack!" Dax/Beyal said. The Monsuno looked over to Beyal/Chase.

"Boost, lightning charge!" Bren/Dax shouted at Boost.

"Jaw of light!" Beyal/Chase shouted at Lock.

The monsuno's where very confused at who to listen to.

"Do something you useless Monsuno!" Bren/Dax yelled at QuickForce. QuickForce looked insulted, but shot a blast of light at Charger.

"Hey," Jinja yelled at Dax, "Watch it Bren!"

"That's Dax." They all reminded Jinja in union. (Except Dax/Beyal.)

"Dax!" Jinja glared at Bren/Dax.

"Charger, Mega Ram!" She told Charger.

"Boost, Lightning Charge!" Bren/Dax shouted at his Monsuno again. Boost looked at Dax/Beyal, then turned around and shot at Charger.

"Lock, Jaw of Light!" Beyal/Chase shouted again at Lock. Lock was as confused as the other Monsuno's, and looked over to Chase/Bren.

"Yeah Lock," Chase/Bren shouted,"Light Jaw!...Umm, thingy."

"It's Jaw of light." Beyal/Chase said, getting very irritated.

The Wild Monsuno had been sitting this whole time, completely untouched. It found them very boring and took off, deeper into the forest.

"Dax, what was with that?!" Jinja turned around and shouted at Bren/Dax.

"What?"

"You kept hitting Charger!" She looked over at Charger. "Charger, return."

"Lock"

"Quikforce"

"Glowblade"

"Boost,"

"Return." They all returned their Monsuno's.

"That wasn't my fault, Glasses stinkin Monsuno wouldn't work." Bren/Dax whined. "Oh crag. I'm starting to sound like 'im to."

"None of you would listen to me!" Said an infuriated Beyal/Chase.

"You wheren't saying anything." Dax/Beyal said.

"Yes, yes I was to saying something! None of you would listen to me! You should have just switched core's!" Beyal/Chase sounded like he was whisper yelling at them all.

"Oh, good point."Chase/Bren said. He took Chase's Core and handed them to Beyal/Chase. They all gave the Monsuno's out to their..umm...proper owners?

"OK, this time we should be ready."Chase/Bren said when they had all gotten their Monsuno core's switched out. "Move out team!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" He asked.


	5. Tempers

**Reminder! Dax's body holds Beyal, Beyal's body holds Chase, Chase's body holds Bren, and Bren's body holds Dax!**

* * *

Chase/Bren was leading the way through the woods. Beyal/Chase was trying his best to take lead, but he couldn't seem to, in Beyal's body.

Poke.

"Bren stop that!" Jinja yelled again at Bren/Dax.

"It's Dax Princess." Bren/Dax said smirking.

"I don't care stop poking me!" She pushed away his hand.

Poke...Poke...

"DAX!"

Pause...Poke.

"That's it!" Jinja shrieked. She turned around and hit Bren/Dax in the stomach. Bren/Dax doubled over, and fell on the ground.

"I'm gonna kill you glasses." Bren/Dax gasped.

"What?! What did I do?!" Chase/Bren asked. He stopped leading, and Beyal/Chase took this chance to get in front.

"Your pathetically weak!" Bren/Dax said. He stood up and brush himself off.

Chase/Bren smirked, "No, your pathetically weak."

"Take that back!" Bren/Dax said, looking mad.

"No." Chase/Bren said simply.

"OK then, let's have a look through your memories shall we?" Bren/Dax threatened Chase/Bren.

"What?! You can't look through my memories." He tried to say confidently.

"Oh yeah? Let's try first grade."

"Hmph" Chase/Bren said looking slightly worried.

"I see big pole, with something red..."

"OK!OK! I take it back! I'm the one who's pathetically weak! Don't tell them!" Chase/Bren shouted.

Dax stopped, and stared at Bren. "You know I was just joking?" He laughed at the look on Bren's face.

"I'm gonna kill you Dax!" Chase/Bren yelled at Bren/Dax.

"Wait, so would you be killing Beyal, or yourself?" Bren/Dax asked.

Chase/Bren charged at Bren/Dax. He tackled Bren/Dax to the ground, and pinned him.

"Dax, get off! I'm mean Bren!" Jinja said as she tried to pull him off.

Beyal/Chase ran over and helped. They finally pried Chase/Bren of Bren/Dax.

"Thanks for the help Beyal." Bren/Dax huffed.

"It's was odd to see Chase tackle Bren." Dax/Beyal said.

"Yeah, it was, but Dax had it coming." Jinja smiled.

"Hey!" Bren/Dax said. Chase/Bren still glared at Bren/Dax.

"Why do I bother talking!" Beyal/Chase yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Jinja asked looking over at Beyal/Chase.

"You wouldn't know, because none of you will listen to me! It is if I am not here at all!" Beyal/Chase stormed off down the path.

Jinja was about to follow, but stopped, remembering that it was really Chase, who didn't really need help handling feelings.

"OK, let's just go." Chase/Bren said. He huffed down the path after Beyal/Chase with Bren/Dax tagging closely behind.

Poke.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!" Chase/Bren yelled.

"Come on Beyal, let's go save Dax again." Jinja said, as she and Dax/Beyal ran down the path.


	6. Personality Disorder

**Reminder! Dax is in Bren's body, Bren is in Chase's body, Chase is in Beyal's body, Beyal is in Dax's body. Enjoy!**

* * *

The team had continued down the trail, but after a while they had gotten hungry. Chase/Bren decided to stop for lunch, and regretfully, everyone still listened to him.

Beyal/Chase had been sulking and hadn't touched their lunch at all. He wandered off just a bit, giong completly unoticed, exept by Dax/Beyal.

"Hey, what's up?" Asked a very concerned Dax/Beyal. "I mean, what is wrong?"

Beyal/Chase looked up at Dax/Beyal, looking mildly surprised. "No one seems to be listening at all. It's hard having been the leader, and now shoved to the side. How do you do it?!"

"How do I do what?"

"You always seem to know how to get us to listen, but in a different way."

"Well, you just gotta look 'em in the eye an show 'em who's boss!"

Beyal/Chase looked shocked to hear Beyal speak like that, even in Dax's body. "What?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. I meant, you need speak to them in a voice that they can trust. Let them know that when they listen that you're leading 'em the right way."

"Oh. I do see how that might work." Beyal/Chase seemed to recover quickly from Dax/Beyal's outburst.

"I think we should head back." Dax/Beyal said.

They walked back to see Jinja talking to Bren/Dax.

"Listen Jin-Princess! There's something I just remembered!" Bren/Dax was saying.

"Can't you tell us later, we need to get a move on." Jinja said. She looked over at Chase/Bren, who was reading a map.

"No it's really important." Bren/Dax said.

"You can tell me later, come on guys lets go." Jinja said. She was just about to start walking when Chase/Bren stepped in her way.

"No." He said, "We are a family now, and we need to listen to each other."

Jinja stared at him. "That is Bren in there, right?"

"Yeah." Chase/Bren said curiously, "Who else would I be?"

"This is what I'm trying to tell you Princess." Bren/Dax said. "Our personalities are crashing."

"Their doing what?" Jinja turned around, giving him her full attention.

Bren/Dax pushed up his glasses. "Our personalities are crashing, meaning that a part of Bren is still left in this body, and now with me in here, it want's its body back. They will continue to fight untill the monsuno is returned."

"How did this happen? You guys have been acting fine." Jinja asked.

"Well, the longer we stay in each others body's, the more the two will conflict. For example, after some time, I will either act fully like Bren, or like me. The body will continue to change the personalities in a fight for dominance."

Bren/Dax looked at JInja's confused face and sighed.

"Basically I'll be kinda like a werewolf. Half the time me, and half the time Glasses for the rest of my life."

"But you guys are acting fine." Jinja said.

"Eh-hem." Bren/Dax said,"Try looking that way Princess." He pointed behind her.

Jinja turned around to see Beyal/Chase meditating.

"Chase what are you doing?" Jinja asked.

"I am simply clearing my mind and soul. I am with great hope that I will soon have a vision that shall lead us to the Monsuno."

"Well, stop it." Jinja commanded.

"Jinja,"Chase/Bren said in a reprimanding voice,"He actually has a good plan. Just let him do it. And if it works, we'll just be one step closer to the Monsuno."

"Since when have you sided with Beyal? I mean Bren. I mean..Chase?"

"This spot just wont come off!"

Jinja turned around to see Bren/Dax swiping furiously at his glasses. At that moment, Beyal/Chase started to hum very loudly.

"You know," Dax/Beyal started. He was lying on the ground, flicking pebbles. Jinja turned around in hopes that Beyal was still acting right.

"This is really stupid."

Jinja's face fell, and her hopes where shattered.

"I don't see why we don't just ride our Monsuno's. It'd be so much faster."

"Huuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm" Beyal/Chase hummed even louder.

"THese things wont stay clean!" Bren/Dax shouted over Beyal/Chase.

"If we just take this path, we might make it." Chase/Bren shouted over Beyal/Chase's humming, Bren/Dax muttering about clean glasses, and Dax/Beyals complaining.

"STOP!" Jinja shrieked.


	7. Gezzer's

**Reminder! Dax's body holds Beyal, Beyal's body holds Chase, Chase's body holds Bren, and Bren's body holds Dax. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jinja and the team where walking down the path that the monsuno had made. Jinja, having been fed up with the teams fighting, had separated them.

She put Beyal/Chase in the front to lead, although he would stop from time to time saying someone else should be the leader. She had Bren/Dax on her right side, Dax/Beyal on her left side, and Chase/Bren behind her.

"I don't like being in the back." Chase/Beyal grumbled. "But if it is what you want, then I will stay here." He added, his personalities crashing.

Jinja ignored him and kept walking behind Beyal/Chase.

"Come on, my feet hurt! Can't we take a break?!" Bren/Dax plopped down on the ground and stared at Jinja.

The group stopped to see what Jinja would do. She towered over Bren/Dax, her glare staring right into his eyes. Bren/Dax shifted nervously for a second, then picking up Dax's personality, glared with full confidence at Jinja.

"Would you get up?!" Jinja yelled at him. "Do you want to be stuck like that forever?! The sun's going down and we're probably nowhere near that stupid monsuno yet! We need to get moving!"

Bren/Dax rolled his eyes, and slowly stood up. He trudged slowly back into his place and the group continued to walk.

Beyal/Chase suddenly stopped, causing Jinja to run into him.

"Chase, what's wrong now?" Jinja asked.

Beyal/Chase turned around and looked at her. "I fear that I am not leading us the right way. What if we never find the monsuno because of me?"

"I do not want to be like this forever." Dax said from next to Jinja. Now she had two Beyal's to deal with.

"Beyal," She said pointing to Chase's body,"be Chase and lead us to the monsuno."

"But,"

"CHASE!" Jinja yelled at him, and Beyal/Chase looked scared for just a second before looking at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Ok, stop yelling at me." Beyal/Chase turned back around and looked at the path.

"Again?" Jinja asked. Beyal/Chase hadn't moved and was just staring.

"I don't know which way it went." He answered.

"Come on Chase, stop messing with me." Jinja said, giving him a slight push.

"No Jinja, I really don't know. The path leads two possible ways." Beyal/Chase pointed to the path, where, like he said, seemed to split.

"What happens if we can't change back?" Dax/Beyal asked nervously.

"Well I'd have a fun time telling Jeredy what happened." Jinja muttered.

"At least you don't have to go and tell Beyal's Ol' Geezer." Bren/Dax laughed.

Dax/Beyal's face turned white. He seemed to be insulted by Bren/Dax's comment.

"Dax, are you OK?" Jinja asked.

"What did you call him?" Dax/Beyal asked in a moderately calm voice.

"An Ol' Gezzer, you got a problem with tha..." Bren/Dax had spoken no further because at that moment, Dax/Beyal had sprung himself at him, and tackled him to the ground. The two boys rolled around on the ground wrestling.

"Guy's would you stop already?!" Jinja yelled at them, trying to pull them off each other.

A big screech made them all stop.


	8. The Monsunos return

**Forward- This episode was helped on by Lakota1127. Giving all credit to her for the idea of her getting hurt. She also helped a bit on the next chapter, but I can't tell you what her idea was untill it's posted. :) Thank You!**

* * *

**Reminder! Dax is in Brens body, Bren is in Chases body, Chase is in Beyals body, and Beyal is in Daxs body.**

* * *

The monsuno had come back!

Jinja stopped trying to save Bren/Dax and pulled out her monsuno.

"Charger, Launch!"

Her Monsuno let out a monstrous roar.

"Charge..." Jinja didn't finnish, because Bren/Dax had just pushed her over.

"Quikforce, Launch!" He yelled.

"Boost, Launch!" Dax/Beyal yelled.

"Lock, Launch!" Chase/Beyal launched.

"Arackniblade, Launch!" Beyal/Chase yelled.

"Bren!" Jinja yelled. She got up and dusted her self off.

"Come on, we shall kick the monsuno's but!" Beyal/Chase yelled in war like tone. "Lock, lightning flash!"

Lock looked over, and yet again was confused.

"Come on guys, just put them back, you can't control then like that." Jinja said. She knew that the monsuno's where just going to end up loosing like last time.

"No, we can handle it Princess." Dax/Beyal said. "Come on boost, ...umm...Arackniblade, attack!"

"Fine, but we had it." Chase/Bren said to Jinja. He rolled his eyes and said, "Boost, return." He said, holding out a core.

"Ha! Boost isn't yours." Dax/Beyal laughed.

"Yeah, he's mine." Bren/Dax said. "So if anyone returned it, it would be me."

Dax/Beyal looked angry. "Who said he was yours?" He asked advancing on him.

"Excuse me, but who said he was yours?" Beyal/Chase said shoving his way to Dax/Beyal.

"Me." Dax/Beyal said. Things where getting tense.

"Guys, stop!" JInja yelled. She stepped between Dax/Beyal and Beyal/Chase.

While she tried to shove them apart, the monsuno was getting tired of them. He raised his head up high, and fired a blot of light.

The boys saw it just before it hit and jumped out of the way, leaving Jinja behind. She turned around, but it was to late. The light hit her, and sent her flying back.

The monsuno gave out a shriek and was aiming for Chase/Bren, but as if just on time, it was returned to its core.


	9. Admission of Love

******Forward- This episode was helped on by Lakota1127. Giving all credit to her for the idea of the boys fighting. Thank You Lakota1127!**

* * *

**Reminder! Dax is in Brens body, Bren is in Chases body, Chase is in Beyals body, and Beyal is in Daxs body.**

* * *

"Jinja, my love!" Dax/Beyal ran over and started to hold her.

"Excuse me, but no one said she was yours!" Beyal/Chase ran over and shoved Dax/Beyal, causing him to drop Jinja hard back on the ground.

"Yeah, she's mine!" Chase/Bren stood up and hit Beyal/Chase. Beyal/Chase stumbled into Dax/Beyal who shoved him into Bren/Dax.

"You all have it wrong, she's mine!" Bren/Dax yelled and he pushed Beyal/Chase on the ground.

"Take that back." Dax/Beyal said, starting on him.

"Make me." Bren/Dax smirked and stood firmly.

"Oh, I will." Dax/Beyal started running over to Bren/Dax.

"Yeah, well not before I do!" Chase/Beyal had now joined the fight. Grabbed hold of Bren/Dax and pinned him to the ground. "Take it back!" He yelled at him.

"Never!"

Dax/Beyal picked Chase/Bren up and threw him into Beyal/Chase. Beyal/Chase stood up and started to roll around fighting with Bren/Dax.

"I love her more than you!" Chase/Bren yelled and Dax/Beyal.

"Then how come you never told her, hmm?" Dax/Beyal smirked, seeing that he had no response.

At seeing him laugh, Chase/Bren charged at him and knocked him over to the ground.

"Come on, is that the best you've got?!"Beyal/Chase started to shout at Bren/Dax.

"I'll show you the best I got." Bren/Dax shouted. He hit Beyal/Chase hard in the stomach.

Chase/Bren was now getting his butt kicked by Dax/Beyal and was looking for some one else to hit. He saw Bren/Dax and tackled him.

Now Dax/Beyal was heading towards Beyal/Chase, who was still hurt.

"I got you now." He said with an evil grin. He stood over him, getting ready to hit. Beyal flinched and Dax's arm swung down.

"STOP!"


	10. Timed

**Reminder! Dax is in Brens body, Bren is in Chases body, Chase is in Beyals body, and Beyal is in Daxs body.**

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Jinja had woken up and saw the boys fighting.

"Oh, where jus playin round. Right?" Dax/Beyal looked over at Beyal/Chase. He was still flinching, as Dax/Beyal still looked like he was about to punch him.

"Come on, up on your feet monkfish." Dax/Beyal said to him as he got off, and lended a hand to him. Beyal/Chase took it timidly.

Jinja turned around and saw Bren/Dax and Chase/Bren still rolling on the ground. "Dax, get off him!" Jinja yelled. Dax/Beyal smiled and dropped Beyal/Chase while Jinja wasn't looking. Beyal/Chase fell back down with a plump.

"What where you all doing?" Jinja asked looking around at all of them. With out waiting for an answer, she asked, "Did you get the monsuno?"

"Well, kinda." Chase/Bren said getting off Bren/Dax.

"What do you mean?" She asked. The sun was setting, and it dark.

"Well..."Dax/Beyal said.

"It kinda..."Chase/Bren said.

"We have it, but we did not "get" it." Beyal/Chase said while dusting himself off.

"It's right over there." Bren/Dax said, pointing to where it was, lying on the ground.

"You mean your...your not...you didn't..." Jinja looked down.

Dax/Beyal made an evil grin to the rest. "It's alright my love, you didn't mean to." He gave her his winning smile as she looked up at him.

"Excuse me?!" Jinja yelled. The rest of the boys sniggered at Dax/Beyal. "It's not all MY fault! You the idiot who kept that stupid thing in the first place! I mean you could have told us or something! And you guys werent even trying to help catch it! I was doing all the work! You idiots where fighting with each other while the monsuno timed out, and now it's my fault! I'm the one who has to live with this stupid guilt over you, so don't go talking to me like that!"

Jinja stopped yelling and turned away. The boys had stopped sniggering and where looking shamfully at the ground. Even though she had been looking at Dax/Beyal the whole time, she had been talking to them all.

"Jinja," Beyal/Chase said.

"Don't." Jinja gave out a short answer, and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Chase/Bren shouted.

"I'm trying to find somewhere to camp for tonight. You stay here and try not to kill your selves." She said.

"Wait, Princess!" Bren/Dax said. "Theres another way!"


	11. Files

**Reminder! Dax is in Bren's body, Bren is in Chase's body, Chase is in Beyal's body, Beyal is in Dax's body. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Another way to what?" Jinja stopped and turned around.

"I know it, there is another way, I just can't remember." Bren/Dax.

"Remember what?!" Jinja started walking to him.

"It's another way to get us back."

"Really?"

"No..." Bren/Dax had become Dax again and was teasing her.

"I you think that was funny..."

"Wait, there is something we can do..." Dax/Beyal said. He was sitting down and doing what looked like an attemt at meditating.

"Do for..what are you talking about?!" Jinja was mad, thinking that they where teasing her.

"I'm attemting to look through the files of Dax's memories." Dax/Beyal stated. Bren/Daxs face went all rage.

"Oh no you don't!" He took off running towards Dax/Beyal, but Jinja held him back.

"Dax," She said holding him by his shirt collor, "Do you want to look like weak nerd for the rest of your life?"

"Hey, whats that mean?" Chase/Bren asked.

"It means that Dax is weak...and a nerd."

"Haha!" Chase/Bren laughed at Bren/Dax.

"You'll pay for that!" Bren/Dax pulled out of Jinja grasp and ran at Chase/Bren.

Jinja turned back around at Dax/Beyal annoyed. "Did you...umm..."find" anything."

"Yes, something very intersting."

"What, what is it?!" Jinja asked urgently.

Dax/Beyal gave a funny and smug laugh. "Dax had a girl freind."

Jinja smacked her self in the head. "Beyal, look for a way to change your selfs back."

"Fine, but she looks very cute." Dax/Beyal smiled and went back to meditating.

"Umm, Jinja," It was Beyal/Chase, who had been whatching the progress of Bren/Dax and Chase/Bren's fight.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" He asked.

"I don't really care anymore." Jinja waved them off and started watching Dax/Beyal again.

"You know, I'm about tired of evry one tellin me what to do round here." Dax/Beyal stood up.

"Dax no, be Beyal!" Jinja said exasperatedly.

"See, jus like that." Dax/Beyal said.

"At least you don't have poeple ignoring you all the time." Beyal/Chase hufed, "Id'e say you have it pretty good."

"You kiddin me Monkfish? The way they treat me? I could..." Dax was cut off by Jinja.

"Dax, give me your phone." She said, holding out her hand.

"Oh, yeah..umm... jus a sec." Dax/Beyal started searching though his jacket. "Hold on..."

"It's in the left side, third row, middle pocket." Bren/Dax said, while being held down by Chase/Bren. Bren/Dax kicked Chase/Bren off, and tackled him.

"Oh, here it is." Dax/Beyal handed it to Jinja.

"Dax, that is not a phone." Beyal/Chase said, looking at it."

"Oh, what is it?" He asked looking at it.

"I said third row, not fourth!" Bren/Dax yelled.

"Oh," Dax/Beyal said. He put it back and continued to look for the phone.

"How many pockets do you have?" Jinja looked at Bren/Dax.

"To many." Bren/Dax now had Chase/Bren pinned.

"Found it!" Dax/Beyal pulled out a phone and handed it to Jinja.

"Good, now time to call your Dr. Jeredy." Jinja said, and she took the phone.


	12. Phone call

**Reminder! Dax is in Brens body, Bren is in Chases body, Chase is in Beyals body, and Beyal is in Daxs body. Also, sorry to say that I am also not taking any OC's. Thank you for asking though, it makes me feel good! :)**

* * *

"Hello?" Jinja asked. She had heard the phone pick up, but no one answered back. "Hello?"

"Dax? What's wrong? You know I told you not to use that phone. And what did you eat, you sound horrible." Came none other than Jeredy's voice.

"Excuse me?" Jinja said.

"Dax? Who is this?"

"It's Jinja." She said angrily.

"Oh, well that explains that, you know, because I thought you where Dax, and he wouldn't sound good like you. You sound great over the phone by the way." The voice rushed out of the phone.

"Nice save." Jinja said sarcastically.

"Changing the subject, why do you have Dax's phone. And better yet how did you get it?"

"Ok, don't freak out, but there was an accident where that core you gave Dax got launched out and now their kind of..." Jinja tried to rush out, but Jeredy cut her off.

"What! He launched that out?! He knows what it does! How did you get out? Are you with them? Where's Chase?!"He rushed out.

"Not that one Doc," Bren said while holding Chase in a head lock. "The one that makes us change."

"Whait, the blue shinny one?"

"Yes, there acting all funny because..."

"Because of the harmelental reaction to the lighted content of the southern sphere."

"Umm, sure." Jinja agreed. "Now Dax, or Bren, said there was a way to get them back?"

"Yeah, this is actually a lot less serious than you think Jinja. Now just tell me who's switched with who?"

"Ok, Bren is in Chase, Chase is in Beyal, Beyal is in Dax, and Dax is in Bren."

"Hmmm, it sounds like the pressure wave made the current send their signals to the opposite bodies..."

"Hey! How do I get them back?" Jinja said.

"Oh, well first just have Bren stand next to Dax."

"Ok," She said after pulling Bren from Chase and making him stand next to him.

"Now have Beyal stand next to Dax, and Chase stand between them. You should have them standing in a circle."

There was a pause as Jinja shuffled around trying to do what he said. "Ok there, now what?"

"Well are they all holding hands?"

Jinja hit her forehead. "Guys please hold hands?" She begged.

"Well?" He asked.

"Ok, everyone but Dax and Bren." She said.

"Ok, now before they touch, there might be a slight change in the signals so there could be a slight brain shock causing you all to pass out... you know, faint." Jeredy dumbed it down.

"What?!" Jinja said, just as Bren and Dax touched.


	13. Back and Weird Again

**A/N- Sorry for a short ending but it's the best I could come up with. I will be taking any story requests, as long as no OC's, (sorry, I'm no good at those) and Thx for reviewing! :)**

* * *

Jinja sat up and rubbed her head. So far she was the only one up. "Guys?" She asked.

Dax rolled around. "My head..." He sat up quickly.

"Dax, are you...Dax?" Jinja asked.

Dax stood up and stomped over to Bren. "Give me that!" Dax snatched his hat off of Bren's head.

"Owww..." Bren rubbed his head and sat up.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jinja said."Thank god." She muttered, and she went over to where Beyal was lying.

"Beyal, are you awake?" She shook him lightly.

Beyals eyes popped open. "Yes, I am me!" He sat up and smiled widely.

"Dax, I hate you." Bren moaned.

"Why, what I do?" Dax asked.

"You made me fight with Chase and he kicked my butt." Bren stood up and examined some bruises.

"Hey, that was you who kicked your butt B." Chase had woke up and smiled at Bren.

"Yes, that is true." Beyal said.

"Your dad thought I didn't know what pass out meant." Jinja said to Chase.

"Don't take it personally." He said. "He does that to everyone."

"Let's make this clear," Bren said to Jinja, "I love you just like a sister."

Jinja raised her eye brow.

"Yeah Jin, the best sister I ever had." Chase said. Both Bren and Chase looked expectantly at Beyal and Dax.

"Well, let's go and find some grub, I'm starving." Dax said avoiding their gaze.

"Yes, I am very famished." Beyal blushed.

"At least some people still make sence." Jinja said as she walked off with Dax and Beyal.


End file.
